Ron Unstoppable
by Ardock225
Summary: Ron awakens an ancestral power that changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron Unstoppable Chapter 1: The Sharingan**

Ron went to school and Kim suddenly grabbed him by his shirt collar while riding a jet powered skateboard. Ron screams "KIM STOP!" Kim says "There's no time." Ron asks in a worried tone " WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Kim says "to Japan, Drakkin's at it again.." They finally arrive at the airport. Rufus in Ron's pocket somehow not having fallen out. They board the plane and kim starts talking about the dance, Ron asks "hey wanna go to the dance.. you know like we usually do as friends?". Kim responding in a harsh tone "Ron don't you wanna get serious with someone and actually go on a date this time around? I already have someone in mind." Ron looking defeated says "Okay I guess ill ask around..."

They arrive in japan at the site where Drakkin is stealing some advanced technology for some kind of plot. Ron and Kim break in. Shego and Kim start fighting right away while Ron try's to fight Drakkin. Ron immediately gets held down. Kim gets hurt pretty bad and Ron starts feeling hopeless. A great sadness befalls Ron as he watches his beloved friend be killed when suddenly Ron's vision becomes almost enlightened Drakkin notices and said "Shego whats going on with this guy's eyes?" Shego doesn't care and takes her leave.

Kim and Ron are flown back home after Kim's wounds are treated. Kim looks at Ron's eyes and they are normal again She had faintly remembered them looking red and having a few marking within the circumference of the iris. Thinking back on it she says "hey Ron, I think it would be okay if we went to the dance as friends again."

Ron heads home Rufus being with Kim this time. Ron speaks to his mother about the odd visual strength he had gained from the traumatic experience and he begins to activate it. Ron's mother gasps and says "I thought the genes for that were too diluted for you to have to worry about having it." Ron asks "what is it?" His mother states "The Sharingan, an ancient technique that my father and his father had. I even have it." Ron looking dumbfounded asks "what should I do with it?" his mother answers " Your grandfather will explain everything."

Ron went to bed that night exited to deal with his new abilities. He woke up in the middle of the night with an odd sence that he had never felt before in his window he saw a shadow and just like that he passed out again.

Ron awoke in an odd room that looked Asiatic, but also Alien. In the middle of the room an old man was meditating. Ron spoke aloud "are you my grandfather". The old man looked up at ron his eyes looked like they have seen a lot of pain but his smile seemed so gentile. "yes Ron good to see you, you cant have remembered me you were so young after all." Ron's grandfather looks into Ron's eyes and shows him a memory from when Ron was a child. Ron comes back to from the vision his grandfather had layed into his eyes. His grandfather then disappears and reappears right in Ron's face, He punches Ron in the Stomach pretty hard. Ron is on the floor. His grandfather simply says "get up". Ron stumbles to get up. His grandfather notions for Ron to come at him. Ron runs with all his might but ends up tripping on his own feet. His grandfather puts his hand to his face and says "we have a lot of work to do."

Ron's grandfather teaches Ron Chakra control, Tai-jutsu, and Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. He also of course teaches him how to use the fireball Jutsu, the Jutsu that defines an Uchiha. This means that Ron is now an Uchiha . His hair grows to his neck and starts growing a black color his grandfather recognizes Ron as an Uchiha officially.

Ron Returns home a few months later, the first thing he thinks to do is visit and apologize to Kim for not taking her to the dance. She runs up to Ron and hugs him, and then immediately slaps him across the face. Kim then says "I missed you, you big jerk." Ron says to Kim "I'm sorry I didn't come back.." Kim states "its okay I know everything, and before you ask… yes I was able to stop Drakkin." Ron and Kim talk for a while after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron Unstoppable Chapter 2: An old friend**

Ron and The Cheerleaders are on a field trip, Ron had tried to quit being the mascot but the school wouldn't let him, and some might say he even likes it. While on the bus girls noticed the changes Ron had went through and wanted to sit near him and a very jealous Kim sat in the seat just in front of the back of the bus. Ron looked distant, the old Ron would have eaten this up but the new Ron is more focused on chakra control so he just sat near the window even though Kim was jealous she could tell that her friend was acting weird. Bonnie sat next to Kim and said "are you gonna ask Ron out?" Kim said "What?! No he is a friend.. I don't think Ron and I could ever be like that." Bonnie said "well I think I might just go for it then.." Kim excitedly exclaimed "Please Don't!" Bonnie responding to Kim "So you do like him? That will just make this more fun.." The bus then rolls over a wood board. Ron looks a little uneasy at this point.

Ron offers to take the group to a phone so they can call for help. They find the phone but it doesn't appear to work. Ron sticks close by to Kim and this makes Kim happy. When he stepped on a branch he quickly hugs Kim in a fit of fear. Noticing he wasn't in any immediate danger he apologizes to Kim, Kim takes a few moments to respond her face is a rosy, red blush "its no issue.."

Later on they make a campfire and everyone has a dumb story, Ron only tells a story about a friend that he had went to this camp with. His friend Gil, loved the lake but had disappeared later on that summer. Ron did not want to be alone or leave Kim alone for that matter, but Kim did have to use the bathroom so he followed her to the outhouse. Ron's new ability the Sharingan made him have the ability to know if he was being watched and he knew from that point when they left the fire he was singled out being watched, something was up. After kim had gotten out of the outhouse Ron told her they were being watched, and luckily ron had a kunai in his pocket, he threw it at a rustling bush and a monster hopped out.

The monster was Slimy with yellow eyes with the shape of a hunched over human it had a uni-brow and lips that were familiar to Ron. Ron said to the monster with no hesitation "Who are you?" The monster laughed and said "You don't remember?" he paused "I'm Gil", Ron looking somewhat shocked said "what happened to you?" Gil laughed "I swam, and swam in this poluted water and it gave me mutations far beond the human ability" Ron looked back at Gil "do you plan on hurting my friends?" Gil said "Maybe, what are you gonna do about it?" Ron looks back up at Gil and with the most smug smile states "I have some new ability's myself" Ron throws kunai at Gil and some hit "Guh im going to need to retreat" Gil goes back into the water. Ron looks to Kim and says "Sorry you had to see that.." Kim looking shocked says back to Ron "That was amazing!" Later on Kim was able to get in touch of the authority's and save everyone. The scientists found Gil, none of the kunai were in lethal spots so his wounds were treated and they were going to take him in and look for a cure.

On the way back home Kim looks over at Ron and kisses his cheek "Thanks for saving me, but whats been up with you lately, what happened while you were training with your grandfather?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron Unstoppable Chapter 3:Backstory and During the training**

Ron's family's backstory is a little odd his mother is an Uchiha but she took the name stoppable when she married his dad, but her great grandfather is Itachi Uchiha, A rouge ninja who had a son. Itachi's son was trained by Itachi so that his legacy could pass on even though he had destroyed his clan. One day his father helped him read a scroll left behind by Kaguya Otsutsuki. The scroll was used for universal teleportation but Itachi couldn't figure the technique out. His son kept all the notes and created a craft to go to a far away world with a similar inheritance to his own planet. The teleportation technique had to be used while in a craft.

Ron's training started with harsh conditions his grandfather actually brought his cousin to spar with him, Ron and his cousin fought and fought.. when one of them would lose their grandfather would look into their eyes and punish them with genjutsu torture. They cryed sometimes but eventually they were both hardened spirits. Now just as Ron's grandfather had done to his brother these two ninja had to battle to the death. Ron killed his cousin and stole his eyes and used his own eyes to absorb the power. His grandfather turned out to be the most cruel person to ever have existed, but that didn't stop Ron's forced obidiance.

Ron couldn't tell Kim what kind of training he had went through.. he simply looked back at her and smiled "lets just make the most out of our day.." Kim had noticed Ron was almost void of his old self. This upset her and she knew Rufus didn't even wanna be around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ron Unstoppable Chapter 4: Drakkin's escape**

Shego goes to break Dr Drakkin out of Prison. She has all of these armed men in a helicopter and it would turn out that Drakkin Had made a friend while in jail. His friend had long, brown hair with silver eyes. His name was Renji Hyuuga. But the two of them had already almost fought their way out of prison. When Shego flew down to talk to Drakkin he said in a snarky tone "took you long enough" Drakkin laughed. Shego said "who is this?" Drakkin starts to talk "Ren-" he is interrupted by Renji abruptly "Renji Hyuuga pleased to meet you" Shego thought to herself (this guy doesn't seem like such a bad guy at all.) Renji then quickly says "lets get out of here!" They leave in the helicopter with almost no interference.

Meanwhile Kim and Ron are eating at Bueno Nacho, Rufus still being weary of Ron decides to stay in Kim's pocket. Kim looks at Ron and says "you haven't touched your nacho's" Ron says to Rufus "come here boy you want some?" Rufus hesitates at first but eventually gives in. Rufus dives into Ron's nachos and Ron looks content that Rufus is enjoying himself around Ron again. All of the sudden Kim's communicator begins to sound. Wade appears on the screen "Dr. Drakkin is on the loose again!" Kim says "Oh great not again" Ron puts his hand on Kim's shoulder and says "I have this" Kim blushes. Wade says "i would think again ron, he has a guy with him similar to you.. His visual prowess is immense and to make things worse he is a serial killer." Ron quickly asks " Is he an Uchiha?" Wade says "All I know is his name is Renji Hyuuga" Ron wonders about this Hyuuga guy. Kim says "is there a location at this moment?" wade says "not sure right now.. ill let you know more as more info arises"

Later that night ron kept thinking about how he had killed his cousin but At least Rufus was with him now. He was able to sleep that night. When ron had awoken he was back in that room and again in the middle of the room was his grandfather… but beside him was… His cousin?! "i thought you were dead!" said ron. His cousin Richard Uchiha agreed stating "and I thought you were dead.." their grandfather laughed "yes I did this for a reason.. try empowering your Sharingan" they looked into each others eyes and they had agreed that their perspective eyes changed. The two cousins quickly got up and hugged. The old man said "my father did this to me and my brother as well. I couldn't have put your mother through this kind of training because she was too… Kind hearted.. but Ron even though you were a clumsy kid I knew since you were able to unlock your Sharingan you could be a great Uchiha. You went on missions with your friend constantly and sure you got yourself into a bit of trouble but you always managed. That's why I made you into a hardened spirit. And as for you Richard… I had raised you in your parents stead so I knew I could make you into a Grand ninja warrior you both pass!" Ron then precedes to ask " What about the part where I had to absorb Richard's eyes?" the old man grabs his beard "well those are actually the eyes of my father, I didn't see your cousin needing to use them as much as I saw the need within you.." Ron asks "hey by the way grandfather I have a question about this guy Renji Hyuuga" Ron's Grandfather lets go of his beard and places his hands on his knees and softly says "If you cant beat this guy Ron, and I know you will get into a fight with him, you are not ready to learn the skill I have given you. Passed down from my father..." Ron nods.

Ron awakens in his room, he feels a great relief. Rufus is in his pants pocket with a note from his grandfather. The note says "Fight with courage young one." This allows Ron to understand that it wasn't a dream after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Ron Unstoppable: The Uzumaki

After waking up Ron decides to go over to Kim's house. While in Kim's living room they start to talk about the things Ron's grandfather and the things he taught him. Kim's mother brings up the fact that her own mother was a Shinobi as well. Just then as if from no where Ron's Grandfather appears. This is the first time Ron has seen his grandfather in his normal earthly attire. He was wearing a tee-shirt, with Glasses and jeans, it was indeed odd to Ron. The old man began to speak "Yes I thought you looked familiar.." Kim's mom asked "did you know my mother?" the old man said "yes she was very beautiful, but she unfortunately fell for some human, not that I was much better." The old man begins to tell a story about the past.

"Long ago your grandparent and my dad arrived at this planet. There were only 9 of them but they managed by doing jobs for the local humans. They were able to learn their language pretty quickly thanks to my dad.. there were a total of 5 clans that had landed on this planet but unfortunately I had only grown up around 3 of them. The three I know of are; Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and of course Uchiha. The other 2 had gone their own way after arrogance had stricken their ego's. Now Kim, I can take you to people who would be able to teach you ability's specifically for your own clan, but your mother i'm afraid is too old to learn. I will still take her because the people I will be taking you to meet are your very own family!"

Kim, and her mother look shocked. Ron looks happy to know that he and Kim will finally be able to complete missions together as opposed to Ron simply running circles around Kim. Ron's Grandfather makes Kim, her mother, and Ron all appear at once in a room similar to Ron's Grandfather's shrine room. There are two youthful people sitting in the middle of the room, they almost have an oddly dark vibe about them. They appear to be twins they almost look the same, the only difference is one is male and one is female. They are wearing the exact same robe one is white and one is black. Their hair is so red it almost glows. The girl in the black robe speaks up and says in an odd accent "I am Shoku Uzumaki." Immediately the one in the white robe speaks "I am Yuuki Uzumaki." The old man and Ron suddenly bow out of respect, Kim follows.

Yuuki speaks "Welcome to the earthly shrine of the Uzumaki." Shoku says " you may leave us Uchiha." Ron and his grandfather take their leave. Kim's training with Yuuki is hand to hand combat, while her training with Shoku is more of a Healing technique focus. Kim's mom eventually goes home after she see's that kim can handle the training, even though she has been through harsher things before her mother still thought she should see where her daughter would be for the next few months. Ron's grandfather comes over to take her home. After Kim's first month of training she becomes an excellent healer learning techniques passed on for generations. The two decide to talk to Kim they begin by telling her how they are related to kim "Kim, when you first started training here we knew you would be a powerful shinobi. We have taught you everything we know.. but even more so you are a proud decendent of the Uzumaki! Your red hair doesnt shine as bright as ours but you can make it!" Yuuki says. Shoku begins to say "i'm proud of you as well you are an amazing uzumaki woman! Back on our home world the Uzumaki were proud Shinobi with great healing ability and sealing powers!" Yuuki begins again "our present to you is we will teach you how we stay so young and how to make your hair glow with a red color."

Kim awakens in her bed the next morning as if it were all a dream, but when she looks in the mirror she sees glowing red hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Ron Unstoppable: The red scare**

Kim arrives at school and everyone is looking at her. Kim finds Ron packing his locker and Ron quickly drops all of his books! His jaw feels as though it drops to the floor as he sees Kim's hair. Kim gets a call from wade "Hey Kim, nice new hair." "Thanks ron thinks so too. He has been speechless since I've seen him" Kim says with a laugh. Ron quickly says "I have not! I just feel a little surprised that she dyed her hair!" "its actually all natural ron, just like your hair" Ron understands because his hair turned black after mastering Uchiha technique. Wade begins speaking again " You actually came back at the right time! Shego has this odd new thing it seems she can control water and added with her acidic glow it is a bad pairing, Also you remember that Renji guy? Well, it turns out he is a mass murderer when they caught him he had already killed up to at least 300 people and during questioning it seemed he had no remorse. Prison guards and prisoners were so happy when he finally broke out that they didn't even spend any time tracking the guy down. He spent most of his time in the library as that was the only way they could see to subdue the guy and make him not violent." "why didn't they execute him?" Kim asks. "Well, it wasn't for a lack of trying, they honestly couldn't chain him down, nor could they shoot him because he was too quick to be caught by a bullet." Kim asks again "Well how did they get him locked up then?" Wade says "well I'm just guessing but, I think he wanted to be in there. The fact that he had unlimited access to a library and all of the victims and hardened criminals he could desire it seems like a dream come true for the guy." They end their conversation on the communicator. Kim and Ron go to class.

After class Ron and Kim decide to spar in the gym to see how their powers differ. Ron starts off by using his Sharingan and Kim runs at Ron. Kim throws a punch at ron and ron is able to quickly evade it. Kim says "good job ron, but see if you can dodge this.." Kim opens her hand and a Rasangan forms she throws the rasangan at ron and it tears his shirt off. Only a few scratches though.. Ron gets serious and forms a Rasangan(he is able to do this by using his Mangekyo ability what he calls copycat.) Though as ron begins to realize it might be a bad idea to use this on Kim right in the middle of gym… So he gets caught off guard and Kim wins! They then put their fingers together just as many other shinobi do after sparring.

Afterward Kim and Ron go home, Kim asks "why didn't you use the Rasangan on me?" Ron isn't able to answer and just blushes " I dunno…" Ron and Kim go their separate ways. On Ron's way home he sees a guy with long dark hair waving at him. Ron walk up to him and he introduces himself "Hello, I'm your new neighbor, the names Ren." now Ron know's that this guy is familiar but he hasn't quite lined up that he is obviously Renji Hyuuga but Ron defiantly feels that somethings not quite right with the guy. Ren invites Ron over and they watch some TV. Ren starts talking about how much he hates television. "you know Ron, Books are a much better scourse for learning than television." Ron says "yeah but I perfer a hands on approach when I learn." Ren smiles "i like you Ron! " he laughs. "Well why don't you show me around town, since im new to the place?" Ron agrees and takes him to Taco Bueno. "This food is outstanding" says Ren, looking into Rens eyes Ron notices that Ren has silver eyes, probably the most beautiful type of eyes he has ever seen. This makes Ron question "Ren are you a shinobi?" Ren answers "Yes actually I havnt been very honest with you Ron, I'm actually a Hyuuga, and my full name is Renji Hyuuga." Ron looks concerned, unsure how to remedy the situation he asks "are you going to try and kill me?" Renji laughs "Straight to the point huh?" Renji finishes his food. "No Ron, I want to test your ability's as you are probably going to be the strongest opponent I will ever face." His smile gets creepy and his eyes become bloodshot "The only way I can feel alive is if im fighting" he calms down… "lets go" Renji says seriously.

Ron and Renji go to a wide open field where they can fight with no one being able to see them and they begin fighting...


	7. Chapter 7

**Ron Unstoppable Chapter 7: Uchiha vs. Hyuuga**

Renji quickly runs over to Ron, but Ron spits fire bullets from his mouth. Renji is forced to dodge these and makes his way closer to Ron. Ron is now forced into a position to use Tsukuyomi, Renji is able to break out of it but it does allow Ron to get some distance. Ron throws kunai at Renji, but in retaliation Renji uses 8 tri-grams 64 palms, and in doing so every kunai is dodged. Ron gets further away but even when ron gets to a point where Renji couldnt possibly see him from a distance he is still able to dodge every move as if he were able to read his mind. Renji appears behind Ron. Renji starts jabbing Ron with his fingers in random spots on his body. Ron is able to see what he is doing after a while but at this point it is useless. Renji had paralyzed Ron. Ron hasnt felt this useless since his grandfather had him in his tsukiyomi. Just when Renji was about to completely kill ron his grandfather appeared above Ron. He used his Susanoo. This made Renji make a hastily retreat. Kim was also there.

Kim put her arm up to Ron's face and said "Bite it." Ron wasn't sure why his friend wanted her to be bitten but this was no time to be questioning Kim after all she knows what shes doing. Ron firmly placed his teeth on Kim's arm. He started to feel chakra returning to his body, no doubt about it Ron enjoyed having a reason to put his mouth on Kim but he was trying to be as serious as he could about it. Ron comfortably lay his head in Kim'

s lap all he could think was (I cant believe I'm doing this). After Ron had enough energy he tried getting up but Kim wouldn't let him just yet as when he tried she shoved him back down Kim said nothing and ron thought to himself (Does she want me to stay here because she likes it or does she think im not done healing yet?) After about 30 minutes Ron sat up. At this point Kim looked tired and Ron said "thanks but you didn't need to keep me down there." Kim responded saying "are you kidding had I let you get up you would have fainted." soon after finishing her sentence Kim fell asleep and ron picked her up and carried her home, by this point his grandfather was already gone. While Kim was sleeping on Ron's back she whispered "I love you..." and Ron responded with the same. After Ron carried Kim home he layed her in her bed and she was sleeping. Ron left it seemed as though no one was home but this was strainge because the front door was unlocked something ron didnt notice when he came in. He looked around Kim's house for anyone to be home. It was just Kim's younger brothers… After talking with them for a while he left.

After Ron had laid down in his bed Renji hadn't been bothering him, the only thing echoing throughout Ron's mind was Kim's words ("Bite it.") So commanding, and yet she smelled so nice. Ron couldn't deny that this had made him amorous and even later that day telling ron that she loved him, he wondered weather she was awake or not… This made it hard to sleep for Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron Unstoppable Chapter 8: Uchiha vs. Hyuuga pt.2

After Ron had finally awoken he had overslept not something the new Ron was used to.. But luckily there was no school today. Ron decides to go to Kim's house. On the way to Kim's house he looks over where Renji was supposed to move in at. Its now an empty lot, if anything this strikes Ron as strange considering that the house that was there has been there since Ron was a child but nope there's even grass where the house stood. Ron decides to walk into the lot and check things out. Getting into the lot Ron Feels where the house used to stand and there is no sign that a house even stood there. This disturbed Ron. Ron Decides to called Kim and she doesn't pick up the first time. Ron then decides to call her once more this time Renji picks up and Drakkins in the background Renji speaks "Looking for Kim?" Drakkin interrupts "Well so are we" Renji gets angry "SHUT UP HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE LOST HER!" The communicator ends the transmission. Ron Hurry's to find Kim. He first visits her house.

Ron goes into Kim's room. Kim's mom is in there. Ron speaks to Kim's Mom " Hey Dr. Possible do you know where Kim went?" Kim's Mom responds " She said she was going to your house." Ron runs out the door and goes back to check Renji's house. Renji's House is still clearly missing. Ron turns his Sharingan on to check to see if there are discrepancy the only thing he is able to see is a small square in the middle of the yard. Ron feels around the grass he feels a handle. Ron pulls the handle and opens a stair well. Ron goes down the stairwell. Ron Sees Shego and quickly backs away. Shego looks sad, she is holding her arm. Ron asks "hey what's wrong." Shego asks "can you help me reach somthing, its down here..." Ron follows Shego more out of Curiousity than anything as by this point he is sure its a trap.

When Ron and Shego reach the bottom of the stairs Shego tries to pin ron down but ron gets the upper hand when she looks in his eyes. Ron uses his Tsukuyomi. This causes Shego to become entranced in Ron's Jutsu. Ron is now able to look around while Shego is immobilized. Ron finds Kims communicator meaning that Renji must be close by when all of the sudden Ron hears someone say "Release!" Ron turns around and see's an awake but pissed shego, and Renji. Renji says "HOW DARE YOU!" Shego looks too exhausted to move. Ron takes a run for it. Renji follows Ron, however ron creates a wall of Amataratsu flame on his way out but because he doesn't quite understand how it works fully, it only is able to cover the doorway. This only slows Renji down but thankfully just enough. Ron goes into hiding miles away from where he lives, he calls his grandfather on the communicator and asks him to make sure his mom and dad and Kim's family is safe. Ron's grandfather thankfully already thought about this.. As he almost always watches ron from afar. Ron's grandfather hangs up and wade rings in. "Hey ron have you heard from Kim I haven't been able to ring up her communicator and it appears she has been in Bueno Nacho's bathroom for a few hours…" Ron explains most everything to wade and hangs up then makes off hastily towrd Bueno Nacho. Ron knocks on the bathroom door and Kim quickly pulls him in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ron Unstoppable Chapter 9: New Hidden leaf village: Uchiha side**

Kim and Ron are now hiding in the girl's bathroom at Bueno Nacho when out of no where Yuuki Uzumaki appears. "Come" he says pointing toward the stall door. Yuuki says "Welcome to the New Hidden Leaf Village!" He says in excitement. When they step out of the door it closes behind them. The village is beautiful, There's a red bridge in front of them with water calmly flowing below, and behind them an octagonal stone that looks like its used for summoning rituals, they're in a cave but it looks heavily forested and lighting the cave is glowing crystals that radiate light that is warm. There are 5 gates in total past the bridge the first has a sign over it that reads "Hyuuga", The second has a sign over it that is too damaged to read, The third has a sign over it that reads "Uzumaki", The fourth reads "Nara" and the fifth reads "Uchiha". Ron's grandfather appears "Oh so one of them was Nara huh?" Ron asks "what are all these paths?" Ron's grandfather responds "These are the five clans of the new hidden leaf villages Shrines." Ron's grandfather continues "You see after we all landed this used to be where humans came to buy our services, over time this became a hassle to get to so thankfully the Uzumaki made a teleportation pad so that most of our allies could get here with ease. Although soon this became bad because they were telling people about us and this got the worlds government involved so we had to redo the pads seals. There is also another time we had to do this, When Renji went mad. You see, There are a lot of people here, a lot more than the nine that had started out here." Kim says "so more of our family are here then?" Ron's grandfather answers "back home, Our family's became extremely endangered. So what you will find here are like Ron and I's family this planet's human mingling or from the other world. Though I will say your family came up with a brilliant idea for reviving its clan." Ron goes on to ask "What happened to our family back home?" Ron's grandfather tells Ron "in time you will know. As for you Kim, I don't feel that I'm the right one to tell you." Ron's grandfather turns to Ron "Ron come." Yuuki takes Kim.

Ron heads on the path to the Uchiha section of the new hidden leaf village "Wow!" Ron says in shock. Ron's grandfather points to the largest building in the section, its at least 3 stories tall and has a large base "that is the building I trained you in" it looked like a Japanese palace. Surrounding the large building was at least 14 smaller buildings. there's a water mill resting on a river to the west side of the village and on the east side of the village looks like a festive area, for food and whatnot. Ron and his grandfather headed toward the festive area and there were more people who looked like Uchiha's but walking the streets were Hyuuga this startled Ron until he noticed how tranquil they were some of the girls were even kind of cute. Ron asked his grandfather "Why do some of them have that mark on their head?" Ron's grandfather responds "those are the Hyuuga that came from our home world, they are the previous servants to the main line family." Ron hears them speaking a language he has never heard before. They go to a vendor all the food looks so good. After Ron and his grandfather have a meal Ron's grandfather shows Ron a small shack "This will be where you and Kim stay" Ron sounding upset says "But it looks barely big enough to fit one person!?" Ron's Grandfather laughs "Go inside" Ron opens the door inside is a small room with a kitchen fused together in the living room part was a couch and a TV, on the kitchen side was a stove, a fridge and a small table with 2 chairs. Ron see's another room. Opening the door Ron notices a large bed. "wait, you do know we aren't even dating right?!" Ron responds in agitation. Ron's grandfather responds "yes.. but I made a contract with the Uzumaki since you two are the decedents of the leaders of the new leaf village branches family's I thought it would be a good idea to in-act this tradition carried over from home. Now if the condition is met you two will be wed Saturday." Ron says in response "so is there nothing I can do?" Ron's grandfather responds "its up to Kim at this moment. The Uzumaki weren't going to put Kim in a situation where she couldn't choose." Ron's Grandfather suddenly disappears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ron Unstoppable Chapter 10: New Hidden leaf village: Uzumaki Side**

Meanwhile

When Kim entered the Uzumaki side of the village she noticed a large castle and several small building surrounding it. Everyone here had almost glowing red hair. Another thing she noticed for a family oriented community almost everyone was anti social. At the entrance to the town there was a shop. Yuuki said "wait here" and Yuuki entered the shop. Yuuki left the shop with several scrolls that suddenly went into his hand. "I'll teach you this seal later." Kim says "i would like to learn all the seals possible" Yuuki laughs "Well we will get to that." Kim and Yuuki walk into the large temple Kim speaks "isn't this where I trained" saying as the rooms looked familiar Yuuki responds "yes." Kim asks "where is Shoku?" Yuuki's shoulders shrugs "probably just being lazy." Shoku suddenly appears behind Yuuki and smacks him on the head "Kim nice to see you again" Kim hugs Shoku "I missed you too" they all sit down for a cup of tea and Kim asks "what happened to our family, back home I mean?" Yuuki answers "most of them died in a war, luckily our mother had cloning technology." Kim asks "what do you mean "our mother?"" Yuuki answers bluntly "Kim I'm your direct Ancestor. We use a Jutsu to stay young." Shoku then goes on talking about Uzumaki re-population "you see our mother thought it to be a good idea to get more than us to be clones, so she went over to many of the more prevalent Uzumaki members and soon we have the family we have here. But im afraid that many people are afraid of how different our people are..." Yuuki picks up where Shoku leaves off " So we are alone in our own section here our mother sent us all here so that we could live in piece, she also sent all of our family's heirlooms here for safe keeping." Shoku continues "the grand Hokage of the leaf sometimes comes by for a visit to check up on us, he leaves us with a big moral boost!" Shoku again picks up "The Hokage here is actually Ron's grandfather he is officially the second Hokage, right after his very own father." Kim then asks "where is our village anyway?" Yuuki looks around the room making sure all the windows are closed and no one is spying on them. "Our location is within mount Fuji. The only entrance is to use seals." Shoku continues "This is a main branch Uzumaki secret, you and Ron will be merging the main family branches." Kim looking startled says "Me and Ron?!" Shoku says "it has already been arraigned with Ron's grandfather you will be married by this weekend." Yuuki picks back up "Is this an issue? You two seem to be a perfect match." Kim says "well I do like Ron but.. I don't know if I want my family making these decisions for me." Yuuki responds "Okay well… you tell us, do you want to marry Ron?" Kim looking a little confused says "I don't know..." When out of no where Ron's Grandfather appears "Come Kim!" he holds his hand out to Kim with his other in a portal. Shoku say's "we will give you until Saturday to make a decision." Kim leaves with Ron's Grandfather.

Kim arrives in her and Ron's house. Ron's grandfather says "well ill leave you two at it then..." Thus begins Ron and Kim's new life in the new hidden leaf village…


	11. Chapter 11

Ron Unstoppable Chapter 11: The Decision

Kim and Ron are alone at this point. Tension is building up in the room Ron almost felt like he could see his own breath. Kim says "hey Ron… I don't want to get married…" Ron says "That.. That's alright me either!" Kim lets out a sigh of relief and Shoku appears. "Well that's that! So I guess Ron's gonna be sleeping on the couch right?" Kim says "get out!" Shoku looking a bit whiny says "okay jeez.." Kim then goes on to say "I don't want to get married yet. Your grandfather I feel is the one behind this, I want you to be the one to tell me you want to get married I also want to be ready… I still feel like a kid right now." Ron goes up to Kim and puts his arms around her "how about we just start dating and see where it goes?" Kim is in agreement. Ron gets a puzzled look on his face "You know Kim… I feel like I'm forgetting something"

Meanwhile

Rufus has been training with ninja dogs and his sense of smell has improved somewhat. His ability to talk is still minimal but what do you expect he's a mole rat? The ninja dogs see that Rufus has mastered most of their techniques besides basic human speech and they decide to bring Rufus on a mission. Rufus's mission :

Figure out Renji's Plan.

Rufus arrives at what is thought to be Dr. Drakkin's new lair in the ventilation shaft. Rufus picks up on the sent of Renji he remembers it well, the dogs gave him a piece of cloth from Renji's wardrobe. Rufus is in the vent just over where Renji and Shego are it appears they have a map and they have singled out a few locations of the village Renji begins saying "If only I had a soil sample from the village.." When out of no where a random Hyuuga appears in the room "Renji I was able to get a soil sample from the new hidden leaf village" he hands Renji a plastic bag, that is fortunately empty. Renji slams his fists on his desk. "How could they have already thought of this…" (The Uzumaki made sure that nothing from within the village could leave the seal, things of interest like soil and plant life anyway.)

Rufus returns to the dogs and explains to the ninja dogs the plans that Renji has. The lead ninja dog says "good Rufus you are the only one small enough to where he couldn't have noticed you. You are officially one of us." The ninja dog leader (Tooru) Continues "So, we have an issue… Renji is Adamently trying to find the location of the village, thankfully the Uzumaki have covered all their basis." Two of the ninja dogs go to report to the Hokage and Tooru speaks to Rufus alone "Thanks for all your help I will send you back to Ron now." Rufus Returns to Ron "Buddy!" Ron says in an old tone that Kim was surprised to hear. Kim looks at the clock "Wow its 9 O'clock." Ron says pointing to the couch"okay well I guess ill sleep right here then." Kim says "yes… for now.." Kim winks at Ron and Ron falls asleep happily.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron unstoppable Chapter 12: The Nara side

Ron awakens in the morning to find a box of food on the kitchen table, inside are fried eggs, Steamed white rice, Bacon, and a note from Ron's Grandfather. The note reads "Ron, I'm hoping you can win Kim over this week.. good luck! -Gramps." Ron thinks to himself "Yeah, whatever." Kim wakes up "Wow that's a lot of food." Kim and Ron dig in and go to explore the rest of the village. "hey K.P. Lets go check out the Nara side of the village" Kim agrees and heads toward the crossroad section.

At the cross roads section Kim and Ron notice that this time they notice the path with the damaged sign repaired, but still unreadable text. Ron decides to go check out that path. Kim still decides to go to the Nara side of the village while kim heads in she notices large industrial efficient looking buildings. When all of the sudden Kim see's a familiar face "Wade?!" Kim says being shocked. Wade walks up to Kim "Hey whats up Kim?" Kim looking shocked asks wade what he's doing all the way over here figuring he should be somewhere in America "I've lived here my whole life actually." Kim somehow feels like this is the reason it has been so hard to track wade down. "Well how did you know I was capable of saving the world?" Wade responds "Well I had watched you ever since your family told me to keep an eye on you.. You see, your family started noticing how efficient your missions were. This made them exited to see an Uzumaki they could be proud of, But of course this was also to make sure we saw when Ron's Sharingan would awaken for his grandfather. He didn't expect much out of ron at first but when he saw that he could awaken his Sharingan he knew that he could make him a great Uchiha." Wade tells Kim about what Rufus had told the ninja dogs and this upset Kim because she knew Renji would find out where the location is, somehow. Kim had realized that maybe this was paranoia and she headed to ask the Hokage (Ron's Grandfather) about where her and Ron's family are, also to ask some questions she had been sitting on wade went with her.

Meanwhile

Ron is making his way up some steps, thinking maybe he should have just went with kim, when he reaches the top there is only a single building on the top of the building is written (Senju) this building is surrounded by tree's. Ron is scared to go in because of the intimidating size of the building and the fact that it looks so old it could collapse at any moment but ron figures he could probably get out and heads inside. Inside Ron see's an old bookshelf with many books, and from the inside the building looks far more sturdy. Ron continues walking within the building when he hears a cough coming from behind. He swiftly turns around its an old man "What are you doing in my home young man?" Ron answers "i thought this place was abandoned." The old man laughs "Well not completely, my family left this house about 50 years ago and im the only one left to tend to it. Though I will say it has been hard." Ron says "my names Ron Uchiha" the old man laughs "I could tell you were an Uchiha, the air to you is somewhat darker than most Uchiha, this must mean your grandfather made you the new leader of the family." Ron gasped the old man laughs "Oh I wasnt supposed to tell you that, lets just keep it a secret." The old man continues "My name is Tobirama Senju, Named for my father, I'm technically a clone." Ron say's "oh just like my friend Kim's ancestors." Tobirama says "Yes there are a ton of Uzumaki but only a few of us left. I have watched my family for 50 years since they departed from the village." The old man pauses and asks "would you like to have a seat?" the old man makes a bench form from wood from right under his and Ron's feet. Ron is surprised that someone has the ability to control wood like this. Ron asks "how did you do that?" Tobirama answers "Its my families kekkei genkai. Just as your families kekkei genkai is the Sharingan. In other words its an ability unique to my clan." Ron says "My grandfather told me he never knew what the other clan was, but how could he not have known being the Hokage of the village?" Tobirama laughs "Well, I think its safe to say that your grandfather knows about my clan considering not only his age, but the fact that he and I grew up together isnt that right, Shisui?" Ron's Grandfather appears. "Yes, but I thought I had cast a good enough illusion on this place for people not to go in… "Ron said yeah I hadn't wanted to go in at first but I thought that opening the door couldn't hurt. But why did you keep Senju written at the top if you didn't want the other villagers knowing of their existence?" Shisui responds "Well Ron believe it or not the building only show's itself to people who are allowed to see it, your friend Kim cant see it, but you and I can. There is a reason too." Tobirama speaks up "I need your help ron..."


	13. Chapter 13

Ron unstoppable Chapter 13: The Senju Clan

Tobirama continues "We need your help finding the current members of my family I have here written a list: "

senor senior junior- true name : Ricardo Sanchez

Shego- Sara Senju

Hego- Hugo Senju

Mego- Tyler Senju

Wego—(they are the same person) Rin Senju, After his Grandfather.

"Well there's the list if you can either capture them or just kill on sight." Tobirama finished. Ron looking surprised to hear of such a mission responds "I don't know if I can kill anyone.. But ill do my best!" Shisui goes on to say "You shouldn't need to use force to capture the bottom 3 but, im sure you know the top 2 will be an issue..." Ron understands this all too well. Tobirama speaks up "Well Ron I'm counting on you. Try your best to capture all of them."

Shoku suddenly appears and gives Ron some of her seals so that he can easily capture his targets. "Kim knows how to use these you will need to find her, she is trying to find your grandfather anyway." Shisui then says "Well then lets go." Ron and Shisui disappear from the room and reappear in front of the Hokage's building. They both see Kim and let her in on the mission. Kim and Ron leave and reappear inside of the Bueno Nacho bathroom. "Wow so we appear here again?" Ron says. Kim says "yep, luckily no one is in here huh?" Kim and Ron leave the bathroom in haist. Kim brought a few of the crystals from the cave she takes them out of her bag. They look dim. Kim starts sealing light into them. "Sorry to make you wait Ron, Its the job of the Uzumaki to do this every time we leave we take 3 crystals and seal Solar energy into them so that they can keep the cave lighten up and the plant life alive." Ron finds this interesting. Ron and Kim continue while they run kim says "Lets see… The first on the list is Senor Senior Junior…" Ron says "This will probably be the easiest to catch, so we should start with this one."

Ron and Kim arrive at the boat that wade ordered for them. They climb in and take off. After some time passes they arrive at Senor Senior Senior's house Rather than the usual putting on diving suits they run across the water. When they reach the outer wall to Senor Senior Seniors house they quickly run up the wall and jump in. The first person they see is Senor Senior Junior.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron unstoppable Chapter 14:gotta catch em all!

When they arrive in the manor of Senor Senior Senior, Junior is out. His hair is the same as always, Kim and Ron already have their plan while kim is holding the seal ron is trying to subdue his foe. Junior try's to punch ron, but ron is always quick to dodge. Junior stops and says "I see you have learned some new tricks my friend… But look at this!" Junior poses and makes a small sized tree appear where he thought ron would be standing, but ron gets behind junior quickly "Oh yeah? Well it would seem that not only have I learned more than you but my sense of style has far surpassed yours!" Junior starts crying and Kim is able to seal him off with the help of Ron. They would stay to get senior too but he isn't on the list so they quickly leave before they are noticed.

Back on the boat Ron and Kim Decide to make a turn to go city. "Well this should be more than easy." Kim says. Ron says "Hah well, lets not count our chickens before they hatch…" On the way ron decides to take a look at the seal that they had sealed Junior in, its a scroll with the uzumaki logo on each side. After some time Kim and Ron arrive in go city.

The first thing Kim and ron decide to do is go to Bueno nacho where they are sure they can find Hego. They find Hego working the cash register, and other maintenance protocols as usual. Kim and Ron walk up to Hego and then Kim says "Hego, we need you to come with us." Ron says "We have someone you need to meet!" Hego looks up and says "Wow I almost didn't recognized you two. " Hego allows another employee to take over while he takes a bit to talk to Ron and Kim. "I need your help." Hego says. Ron says "where have I heard this before?" Hego continues "Yes it would seem that your enemy's I think one of their names was Drakkin? Anyway that doesn't matter.. the one with my sister! Yes, that's right.. they have kidnapped my brothers." Kim and Ron look at each other and say "This cant be good." Kim says "Alright we will help you get your brother back!" Kim calls wade and orders a helicopter. Wade tells Kim "Just step outside." Everyone steps outside and there is a helicopter. Hego climbs into the front of the helicopter.(He knows how to pilot.) Wade sends them some coordinates to Drakkin's location and they head out.

After some time they arrive at Drakkin's layer and are immidiatly greeted by the rest of team go.. they arnt speaking. Wego starts by creating a lot of clones of himself (His power not multiple shadow clone… similar but different sourse of energy.) The clones create an almost full sized forest before completely making Wego pass out and turn into one. Hego laughs "Well that takes care of that…" Kim captures Wego and seals him. "Thats two" Kim says. Mego is held down by Ron's Tsukuyomi "Quickly K.P." Ron says "Gotcha" Kim responds taking out another seal, Kim then seals Mego away. " Three!" Ron says. Shego then pops out… "Where did you put them?" Shego asks. Kim responds "Up your butt and around the corner." This angers shego. "Thats it!" Shego says in a fit of anger. Lifting her hands there is a fire surrounding them. She makes a gigantic tree and sets it on fire.. It's headed right for Kim. Ron tackles him out of the way and Hego goes for Shego. "Are you alright Kim?" Ron asks "Yeah." Kim responds. Hego yells "Touching moment but I need some help!" Kim and Ron quickly get up and Ron looks into Shego's eyes using his Tsukuyomi Shego quickly becomes aflaimed "I learned my way around that Ron." Ron backs away quickly. "Crap" Ron says. Ron gets close to kim and says " I have an idea!" Renji starts to come out of the door, Shego blocks it with her wood release and says "Renji let me handle this!" Ron uses his Amaterasu to surround Shego. Renji breaks his way out of the wooded barrier to assist Shego. Kim and Ron are now forced to retreat with Hego. Renji laughs "Yet again bested by a Hyuuga!" Ron throws some oil out and it lands on the layer Ron uses his Amaterasu to engulf the building in a dark fire inferno. But in a split second the team see's Drakkins giant robot with Renji and Shego on its feet riding in a different direction.


	15. Chapter 15

Ron Unstoppable Chapter 15:

Kim and Ron eventually go back to the new hidden leaf village. Hego and Ron start talking. Ron asks "Hey Hego, Can you do wood release?" Hego says "unfortunately no. I don't even know where they all learned that." They reach the house of The Senju clan. "Well this is it" Ron says. Hego looking a little down says "What this… THIS IS IT?!" Hego looks a little shocked at how ran down it looks. They go in.

"Hello" Tobirama says. Everyone bows. Tobirama says "where are they?" Kim opens her backpack and releases what she has Tobirama quickly binds them with his wood release Mego escapes but ron uses his Tsukuyomi so he ain't going no where. Tobirama walks up to each of the members of team go, places his hand on their forehead and says "Release" Their faces turn normal. Junior is still being bound but the others are let out. They explain what happened. Drakkin's used his mind control device to make them obey him, other than that they remember nothing but learning wood control from Renji's Scrolls. They explain it to Hego and Hego is able to use it. Kim and ron both try but to no avail. Tobirama says "ill handle this from here on you guys go rest and then go back to trying to get shego. I'll train these guys to help, even you Junior." Junior looking defeated says "Okay..." Kim and Ron leave.

"Wow its so weird that Junior will be on our side huh?" Kim says. Ron Responds "Yep." Kim asked Ron "Are you even paying attention to me Ron?" "Yes Kim, I just don't have much to say about it." Ron responds in an agitated tone. Kim and Ron return home. Ron say's "Summer breaks almost finished… feels like its been an eternity since it started. Hardly a break at all as well." Kim says "Well ron when your saving the world like us there can be no break." Ron says "I guess.." Kim kisses Ron, Ron pulls kim in and they stay like that for a while before Kim decides to go to bed. After Kim goes to bed Ron heads out to talk to his grandfather.

Shisui appears in the middle of the road. He asks "What are you doing out this late?" "i wanna learn more moves." Ron says. "Well we will need atleast 3 months to learn this, right after school you wont have much time with kim. You realize this right?" Ron nods his head in agreement. Ron goes home and sleeps.


	16. Chapter 16

Ron Unstoppable Chapter 16

Ron and Kim awaken Ron explains how he wants to train with his grandfather, being as such he wont have much time to spend with Kim. Kim says "That's okay Ron. We can still stay here though right?" Ron says "I remember our parents being kept somewhere in the village, I wonder where they have been this whole time?" Kim says "Oh that's easy they've been in seals to keep them safe." Ron says "What about their jobs?" Kim say's "Well, I just put them on for a long vacation." Ron said in releaf "Good, I knew you would have everything handled. That being said we should get ready for school." Kim puts her hand on the door surrounding the door to their house is a bright light. It stops glowing and Kim opens the door when they look into the door it appears to be the inside of Middleton high school. Kim and Ron walk in, the door behind them disappears. They are now in Middleton high school.

Ron and Kim look at the class roster, They are in the same home room! Kim says "Great!" Giving ron a kiss on the cheek. Ron notices a familiar name on the class roster list. (Ren Hyuuga) "oh great..." Ron says nervously. Kim says "What's wrong Ron?" Ron says "Nothing, or atleast nothing for you to worry about." Kim and Ron arrive at class Ron sees Renji sitting in the corner of the class when Renji looks over at Ron he offered a warm smile and pats the desk next to him. Kim says "Renji's here?!" Ron says "Yeah..." Ron sits next to Renji. Renji loudly scoots his desk over. "Hey Ron." Renji whispers Ron looks over at Renji and says "What!?" in an annoyed tone. Renji says "Ill let you copy my notes if it helps us become better friends" Renji laughs. Ron looking annoyes says "No thanks." Renji pulls his bottom right eye lid down and sticks his toung out at Ron in a mocking manner and scoots back over to his desks default position.

Class starts. Renji is taking everything the teacher says and putting it on paper Ron notices. When Renji stops writing the teacher stops talking, when the teacher starts talking Renji immediately starts taking the notes again. Ron decides to start using his sharingan to copy his notes. Ron is writing as fast as Renji Class passes so fast that at this point the bell rings. Ron stops writing and reads the last thing he wrote "Look over" Ron looks at Renji and all he see's is Renji's trademark so calm its creepy smile. "Your welcome." Renji says with sincerity. Everyone starts heading to second period and again Ron sits beside Renji.

Renji slides over to Ron, this time quietly. "So, what are your plans for lunch?" Renji asks. "Im guessing it doesn't matter what I say you will probably sit with me." Renji holds up the okay sign with his left hand and with his right hand holds a thumbs up. Class begins Renji again starts writing everything the teacher says Ron uses his sharingan again to copy him. This time ron reads the last line and it says "See you at lunch handsom." Ron is feeling groused out. Ron runs toured the bathroom and throws up. The thought that Renji was trying to make Ron be his friend bothered him, another matter that had been bothering Ron was the fact that Renji was arround all the people that ron had grown up with, this bothered ron not only because Renji was a murderer, but because he couldnt do anything about it, even more so Ron had taken the help from Renji Copying his notes. Ron finished throwing up.

Ron arrives at lunch Kim and Renji are sitting at the table. "Well, Ron, Renji tells me you have been getting his help in class." Ron turns flush white. Renji laughs "Please Kim call me Ren while we're in school, Don't want to cause a scene do we?" Kim crosses her arms and looks the other direction. "Ron says, well its pretty aperint you are up to something. What are you up to Renji?" Renji smiles… To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Ron unstoppable Chapter 17

Renji grabs Ron by the shoulders and leans in for a kiss. Ron passes out. Ron awakens in the nurses office he is in a bed. Their is a note taped to the inside of his hand.

" Dear Ron

I want to help you in school, word on the street is you are trying to become strong enough to defeat me. I have eyes in that village of yours just remember that…

-Renji."

Ron looks terrified of what he just read. Before he is able to hide the note Kim immediately comes in and reads it. "wow Ron, I had no idea that Renji liked you like that." Ron facepalms "ARE YOU FORGETTING HE IS OUR ENEMY?!" Kim laughs "Yeah well we need to get this sorted out lets go see your grandpa, lord hokage." Ron agrees and Kim opens a portal to the hokage's office.

The Hokage is sleeping at his desk he awakens when kim says "Lord hokage!" He blinks his sleepy eyes for a bit before grabbing his beard and speaking "Hello Ron, hello Kim. Sorry for not noticing you at first. I've heard renji is going to your school.." Ron hands his grandfather the note. Shisui lets go of his beard and speaks aloud "Ron I want you to keep an eye on Renji and if it comes to it, if he harms anyone, Kim I want you to bring him back to this village. That's his end goal. We can handle him." Kim looking worried say's "Why cant I just try sealing him in a scroll?" Shisui laughs "Do you honestly think he isnt trained to break out of a weak seal like that?" Shisui stops the conversation "Well Ron, would you like to start our training?" before Ron can say anything his grandfather teleports the two of them away.

The moment ron awakens he is back in his grandfather's house. Kim is no where to be seen. Ron's grandfather puts his hands together and makes a giant looking samurai ghost around himself "This is called the susanoo. You will learn this by the weekend or you wont be able to defeat renji." Ron says "Lets do this." Ron awakens his mangekyo sharingan and tries the hand signs his grandfather taught him. He fails but there is a weak aura around him. Rons grandfather speaks. "This might take a bit..."


	18. Chapter 18

Ron unstoppable chapter 18: Renji Hyuuga Backstory

Renji grew up in the new hidden leaf village, both his parents were hyuuga from the original leaf village, he had fond memory's of his father telling story's about growing up in the hidden leaf village. One day while Renji, his father, and his mother went outside the village. His father had his head revealed and it had the markings he considered binding, his mother also had this mark. Renji wanted to make sure they were no longer bound. While outside the village Renji went with his parents to various places, a Renaissance fair, An amusement park, And to the mountains. Renji had a good time. By the time Renji had to return home their was a funeral for the first hokage, and Shisui Uchiha became the second.

When Renji started school he met a girl named Izumi Uzumaki. Renji was always shy around Izumi, but what attracted Renji to Izumi was the fact that she was so spunky. She was said to be the descendant of the 7th hokage of the original leaf village and many people agree that she has the spunk that he showed there. One day some uchiha children pushed renji around and Izumi stepped in. "Hey why don't you pick on somone you're own size." well the children started making fun of izumi's lighter than usual Uzumaki pink hair. This angered Renji. Renji ended up punching one of them in the stomach. This began a friendship between the Renji and Izumi.

It became time to make teams. Izumi, Renji, And a kid named Tenshi Nara were paired together the teacher being somone from the home world named Nagisa Mitarashi". A few months go by and its discovered that Izumi has both the byakugan in one eye and the sharingan in the other. Traits passed down no doubt by her father(the grandson of Naruto and Sasuke.) who also had possessed these. One day they all had to go outside for a mission that Tenshi had been dreading. It was a diplomatic meeting with some ambasitors from the world government. Shoku and Yuuki were tailing them to make sure nothing shadey was going on. The meeting was taking place in a jungle in South America. There was only visibly one agent. Renji even checked to make sure. Nagisa handed the case she had been holding to the agent. The agent pops the case open and makes a hand signal. The agent has friends with him. They kidnap grab Tenshi and Izumi, Shoku and Yuuki pop out. They are holding scrolls. They seal away the agent's holding onto Tenshi and Izumi. When it becomes Apparent that there are even more agents They surround all three of the children this time. The agents get away with them shoku and Yuuki lost them.

For the next few months Renji and Izumi are put into cells across from one another. Ultimately they are wondering what happened to Tenshi. The guards dont talk to either one of them so they are just able to talk to each other. They are brought food everyday along with a change of clothes. There is a shower in the corner of the room with a wall for privacy. One day some guards grabs Izumi and Renji. They bring them to a small room with a chair that has straps on it looking as though its used for restraint. Renji hugs Izumi and Izumi cries into Renji's Chest. "I'm scared." Renji says "Don't be. I'm here."

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Ron Unstoppable Chapter 19

Renji held onto Izumi, feeling her shake in fear. Somone in a mask comes in the room. "Hello, you can call me X" The mysterious man says. Renji quickly throws fists at the man in an aggressive manner. Renji stops "I didnt hit you…?" X laughs "Of course you didn't taijutsu doesnt work on me. And even more so your jutsu doesn't work in this building." Renji jumps back. "Let us out." X replies "Do you two even know why you're here?" Izumi and Renji look at each other. "I guess we dont" Renji says. Renji then goes on to ask. "Where did you put Tenshi?" X said "I dont know what happened to tenshi I only arrived here today. But if I were to guess nothing good." X laughed again. X goes on to say "Alright I guess I only need to keep one of you. Ill let the other one go. But the other will be our little toy for a while." Renji speaks up. "Let izumi go! Ill stay here." X laughed very brave young man. Out of the sudden the doors frame glows and x opens the door and quickly pushes Izumi in. "Good renji says." Izumi screams at Renji "I love-." The door slams shut.

Renji sighs "well at least she's safe." X straps Renji into the chair. To be continued…

After a few weeks ron finally figures out how to use the susanoo and is more proficient with taijutsu. Renji Hyuuga is finally ready to fight Ron. Ron and Renji start fighting. Renji Charges at Ron, Ron follows doing the same. "It's been a while since I've seen anyone do this Ron!" Renji says with a big smile. Ron is able to keep toe to toe with Renji. Renji backs off and say's I have a note for you to give somone. Renji gives the note to Ron. Thanks for giving me such a good fight. Renji vanishes. The note reads on the back "Izumi"


End file.
